


Was it something I said?

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Merrill and her Champion prepare for a fancy to do.It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Female Hawke & Merrill (Dragon Age), Hawke & Merrill (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	Was it something I said?

“Which dress do you think looks better, this one or this? Merrill asks in her sweet voice.

I look up from my book to see her, just wearing a towel and holding out a dress in each hand.

One is a blue silky, slightly shimmering material.

The other has sequins.

“Merrill you look beautiful no matter what you wear so you should wear whichever one you want to.” I say with a smile. I love it when she asks for advice but when it comes to clothes I am not the person to ask.

Seriously I once wore the same socks for a month.

“But I need you to choose Hawke.” She pleads.

“Merrill, darling, why do you need me to choose for you?” I ask.

“Because I need to look good for your event tonight.” She says with a pouty voice.

“It’s not my event sweetie.” I say and she pulls a face.

“You were told to go so it is your event.” She says frowning.

“I was invited.” I say defensively.

“You were volunteered.” Merrill corrects me gently.

“So why do you need to look good tonight in particular Merrill?” I ask to get away from the fact that being appointed Champion means I no longer have control over my social calendar.

“Because they are judging you, from your hair to your boots and especially judging your companion.” She says with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

“You are far more than just my companion Merrill, I love you.” I say heatedly.

“I love you too but to them I am just another elven mistress.” She says snippily.

I pull her into a calming hug.

“Merrill.” I say, stroking her hair.

“I know, it’s silly but I don’t want you to look bad because of me.” She says in a small voice.

“Fuck what they think.” I say and she chuckles.

“Seriously though Merrill you could go wearing a potato sack and be the most beautiful person there, and I don’t care what they think, and neither should you, you are worth far more than any of them.” I say, kissing her head.

“Could you help me though?” She asks and I sigh.

“Show me the options again.” I say as we break apart and she holds out both dresses.

“Why not the normal get up? You look so dashing in that.” I say and she scowls.

“One the invitation said formal dress, two if I turn up with a staff you would have to fight off every Templar there, three it still smells of Dragon.” She says with a slightly dangerous look.

“Oh fine the blue one.” I say, picking at random.

“Really? With these earrings?” She says then she takes a look at my face and quickly clarifies that she’s joking.

“By the way Marian.” She says as she dresses.

“You look lovely.” I say, trying to concentrate on my book.

“Yes but does my bum look big in this?” She asks.

Outside the Hawke mansion the two other invitees stroll up to the door.

“Surprised you didn’t bring Bianca tonight.” Aveline says to Varric.

“Aveline have I told you how good you look outside of your armour? Varric says, unobtrusively looking her up and down.

“I am a newly remarried woman.” Aveline says, blushing to clash horribly with her hair.

“And you are clearly thriving.” Varric says smoothly.

There is a crash from above and the pair just stare as Hawke lands hard on the cobblestones.

“Don’t ask just run.” Hawke says flatly as she then sprints away.

Merrill looks quizzically at the window with the Hawke shaped hole then she looks to the Mabari hound.

“Was it something I said?”


End file.
